


Christmas

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [63]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Deviates From Canon, Family, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: Christmas with kids and weird extended family is always a good time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the last one I'm getting up for a while, surgery again next Monday (2/27). Wish me luck. :/
> 
>  
> 
> Amaya, Yanu, Shyra, and especially Chaos [don't belong to me](http://akingdomtheorist.tumblr.com/tagged/kh%20infinitum). (Chaos is not actually Amaya's father. Once upon a time I had a summary of his exact nature and annoyingly, I can no longer find it. You'll have to ask his creator.)
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.
> 
>  
> 
> Also: Kai's about 5' 7 1/2" and _still_ irritated that everyone's taller than he is. The usual 'He's still not Riku's kid' statement goes here.

** Snapshot #63 **

Ages: Kai - 33, Jasen and Kaila - 9 

  


  


“Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

Kai’s gaze lifted from the spell he was going over (for what seemed like the thirteenth time - really, what was he missing?) to focus on the twins. Kaila and Jasen were practically bouncing on their heels, which wasn’t something he saw them do very often…Not unless they were incredibly excited. Christmas was just around the corner, so that was probably it.

“Auntie Amaya’s comin’ this year, right?”

“As far as I know.”

She’d been last year, and he expected they’d see her again, considering Eli’s threats to go to Trivium and _drag_ her back.

“Will auntie Yanu come too?” Jasen’s head was tilted to the side, and he’d stopped bouncing. Kai brought the book up and lightly smacked himself in the face with it.

“Light, I hope not.” He muttered, dropping the book to see Jasen pouting.

“But she said she had stories to tell me! 'Bout being 'llergic to Destiny!”

Kai snickered; Jasen left his sister’s side to crawl into his lap, and he cuddled his son.

“You’re getting huge. If you turn out taller than me, I swear…”

“Everybody’s taller than you, daddy.” Kaila informed him, climbing up on his other side. He rolled his eyes.

“Not _everybody_.” Ronan still wasn’t, thank Kingdom Hearts. “Your mom isn’t.”

Kaila shrugged, not arguing that point. Kai tried to move the book out of the way before Jasen took it and began flipping through it.

“Is this stuff hard?”

“Sometimes. You guys have a while to go before I teach you any of it, though.”

“Awwww.” Jasen turned a pout that was eerily like his mom’s on him before closing the book and dropping it on his sister. Kaila stuck her tongue out, shoving the book onto the cushion next to her.

“Is granddad comin’ too?”

Kai frowned for a second. “You mean grandpa Riku? I haven’t asked-”

“No!” His daughter looked disappointed that he didn’t know exactly who she meant. “Granddad! Auntie Amaya’s daddy!”

“ _Chaos_?”

“Yeah!” Jasen was beaming. “He told the best stories last year!”

“Come on guys, last year was bad enough. Remember how Shyra ate all the cookies-”

“Only 'cause we gave 'em to her! And Auryn and Nico ate a whole lot too!”

“And your mom really appreciated you making a couple of three-year-olds sick. I remember the lecture _I_ got.”

The twins were decidedly unimpressed with his change of subject, and Kai found himself wishing he could sink into the couch and disappear.

“…I don’t know if he’s coming. But if we hear from auntie Amaya beforehand, I’ll ask, okay?”

The kids let out a cheer and scrambled off, dashing out of the room while they yelled at the top of their lungs for their brother and Auryn. Kai grabbed his book off the couch, opened it to a random page, and buried his face in it.


End file.
